ihoggyfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormborn family
Stormborn is the surname of a Romano-British pureblood wizarding family, originating in Italy. The Stormborns have supported many Dark wizards over the last century, most notably Steven Castillo and his reign, LAZARUS. History The Stormborn family is one that's shroud in mystery, and whose origin is uncertain. According to several members of the family, their first footsteps in the wizarding world began when their ancestor, Aegon the First, moved to England from Rome in 1856 and received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His parents were ecstatic that he was accepted into such an institution; after all, the Stormborns were a wizarding family and knew about the great school in Scotland. Aegon arrived at Hogwarts, and was sorted into Ravenclaw house. He was a very intelligent and curious child, and even as an adult, he was known as a magnificent historian and inventor. During this time, the Stormborn family became better known across the wizarding world. They were not one of the most prestigious houses, but they gained publicity not only through Aegon's work, but through notoriety. Aegon got old and eventually died, which meant that House Stormborn was now under the control of Aegon's son, Maegor -- also known as Maegor the Cruel. Maegor was very much unlike his father in many ways, Maegor was sorted into Slytherin, and had a thirst for power even at a young age. He vowed to himself that he would make House Stormborn great. He vowed that Stormborn would be a name that wizards and witches tremble before, but of course, he failed. Maegor was not an intelligent wizard, nor a talented one. In his quest for power, he was killed in a duel with another dark wizard, and his vows were still unfulfilled. Maegor the Cruel was not an entirely idiotic man, however. He left one thing that would continue his legacy and vision -- his daughter Alyssane. Alysanne was much different than her father. She had the intelligence and talent of her grandfather Aegon, and governed the House with an iron fist. She was not interested in the dark arts. She sought power through another way; knowledge. She instilled an education program for all newborn Stormborn children -- Slytherin values of ambition, self-perseverance, and cunning. She ensured that all of her descendants would have what she considered "pure ideals." She also ensured that her lineage remained pure through one of the most vile methods -- incest. She married her brother Jaehaerys, and had one child named Viserys, who obviously instilled the values of his mother to his son, Aegon II. Generations of Slytherin values passed down to the family, and is still enforced as an important value in the family today. Currently, the family is headed by Daeron Stormborn, who is a member of LAZARUS and a mademan within the Black Market. The family is currently in the True Neutral standing; there are many dark wizards known and alive within the family, however, there are some others who take the lighter side of magic. Appearance The Stormborns are known to have striking pale blond, nearly white hair, and vivid eyes with a slight shade of violet. These are very unusual traits, so they are very easily spotted in a crowd. Etymology The ''Stormborn ''family got their name after their homestead castle in Italy, known as the Storm Castle, or in Italian, Castello Della Tempesta. The weather near the castle is said to be very dark and stormy, and in the Medieval times, those born in the castle were known as Tempestanasce - Stormborn in Italian. The surname stuck, ever since.